Shego of Team Go, Year 1 - Re-Boot
by Stormchaser90
Summary: Re-Booted version of my take on their origins. After moving from their small town to the suburbs of the big city, a fateful moment changes their lives forever. Gifted with magnificent powers, a team of heroes rises to defend the city from evil; Team Go. However, where there are heroes, there are villains, to which our heroes face a menagerie of in their first year on the job!


_Disclaimer. I do not own any of the character's from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of their respected creator's._

_Author's note: A few ideas and villain origins were salvaged from the original Shego of Team Go fanfic but its been given a huge overhaul, dealing with Shego's upbringing that played a factor into her becoming a villain. More explanations at the end of the prologue, so I hope you enjoy folks!_

* * *

_**A STORMCHASER90 FANFIC**_

* * *

It had been a long and stressful day for Shego, landing Dr. Drakken's giant Doom-Bot inside the hangar bay and powering down the thrusters, a weary sigh escaping from her as she climbed out of the pilot seat. Pressing a button next to a metal door, it slid open with a silent woosh while a ramp extended to the ground to allow her to depart. As she left the giant machine a terrified whimpering made her smirk, shifting her gaze to her employer who was gently lowering himself down from the giant foot of the machine, still trembling with fright after hanging on for dear life when Shego kicked him out of the machine mid-flight. All for making the big mistake of _insulting her_.

"So Dr. D, what I am _not_?" Shego said, in a tone of voice a high school teacher would use when educating a small child.

"You're not soft like a marshmallow," Drakken whimpered, cautiously making his way towards Shego, hoping he was in her good graces again. "Okay, lesson learned Shego, I won't question your evilness again. So we're...uh..._good,_ right?"

"Yeah, we're good," She said, a smile on her lips as she playfully punched him on the arm. "Now, you're gonna keep ya mouth shut about my past, or do you need a _lesson _for that too?"

"No! No lesson needed there! Look, I'm zipping my lips!" Drakken said frantically, laughing weakly as he mimed zipping his mouth closed before giving her a weak smile, mumbling a "See?" through his tight lipped mouth.

"Good! Now I'm gonna relax 'cause I got a pounding headache so no tinkering around with your stupid gadgets, last thing I need today is hearing you making a racket!"

Upon saying that she turned on the spot and marched off to her room, tired from fighting one of her oldest enemies from a past career she left behind; a secret she kept hidden from the villain community to maintain her intimidating reputation. Still, she couldn't decide what was worst about today; meeting her brother's again for the first time in years or having little miss Possible coerce her into helping them by using her past hero career as blackmail material. Boy, Kim could sure hit below the belt if she needed someone who was reluctant to help.

_'Ooh, I'm so gonna hurt Kimmie the next time I see her,'_ Shego thought dangerously as she opened the doors to her quarters and slumped down on a green chair, propping her feet up on a black wooden table and closing her eyes, gently massaging her throbbing temples. "Oy, what a day."

Memories of fighting Avarius came flooding back, Shego smirking at all the crazy plots he came up with to threaten the citizens of Go City although fighting that Flamingo of Doom was a new one.

_'What was it buffoon boy said when he saw it? It being the second biggest flamingo he ever saw, that's it. Woah wait, hold up a minute! He saw a flamingo which was bigger than that?! Since when did he...okay, so don't wanna think 'bout it right now!'_

Still it was no match for her although she did have to have Kim helping her out in the fight, the two of them making short work of Avarius's crazy bird themed doohickey. It actually felt great fighting alongside her, since she was quite a competent fighter. Far more graceful than her clumsy brothers; the way she fought was a lot like how Shego fought evil when she was her age.

_'Heh, Possible and I make quite a good team,'_ Shego thought, before suddenly shaking her head with a shudder, weirded out by what she just thought. "Woah, where'd that come from?!"

Getting up from her chair as she massaged the crick in her neck, she gazed out of the window and admired the view of the forest not far from the town of Upperton; a town that held a place in Shego's memories. She remembered the day her life changed when they moved to the big city, travelling over to the other side of the country to Go City.

_'Man, I remember back when it was first called Stop City,'_ Shego thought, chuckling at the irony of its name change because of the team's heroics. It actually felt good having a city named after them but once Dr. D ever managed to take over the world she wouldn't mind having a place named after herself.

Resting her arm on the glass as she leant on the window, she studied her reflection in the glass; her hair and skin toned green by the glow that inhabited her. She didn't always looked like that, in fact back when she first got her powers she could change from her old civilian identity to Shego and back again when the need arised, until that fateful mission...which made her civilian life all the more complicated. But Shego focused on the beginning, the day her world was turned upside down when the comet struck them and perhaps changed her life for the better. It was so long ago since it happened but she remembered it so clearly, as if that day occurred only yesterday...

* * *

_**Twelve Years Ago**_

It all began in the peaceful suburbs on the outskirts of Stop City; fairly quiet with not much excitement aside from neighbours visiting each other on mid-summer nights for the odd barbeque, the streets filled with Trick-or-Treater's on Halloween or families that sang carols during the festive seasons. Curious neighbours glanced out of their windows when a large removal truck pulled up right outside a two-storied house, a large 'sold' sign erected on the front yard.

A few moments afterwards a old blue Oldsmobile Custom Cruiser with simulated wood grain on the sides turned into the drive of the house, the occupants climbing out of the car and stretching their legs after being cramped inside for so many hours. The youngest of the children, twin brothers, excitedly ran up to the house and begun to curiously explore their new surroundings. They both had brown hair, blue eyes with kind natured looking faces. Since they were just kids, they were still quite small but they were unaware that they had inherited a trait from their grandfather on their father's side of the gene pool; Grandpa Go had quite a short stature and stopped growing at the age of 13, which age the twins would reach their maximum height too.

"Cool, this place is bigger than our old house!" One of them said, while his brother walked round to the side of the house and got a view of their backyard, his jaw dropping in awe at the sight before him.

"Hey, there's a treehouse out back!" He said excitedly, which grabbed his brother's attention.

"No way! Lemme see!"

"Let's race there! Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"No, don't run off!" Their father; Hugh Go, called out, sighing when they raced off round back, laughing away merrily. "We got to get settled in first!"

Hugh Go was in his mid-forties; tall with strong facial features and a fair bit of muscle on his arms, his smartly combed brown hair beginning to grey at the sides. It was hard work looking after his five children, especially since his wife Erin was killed in a car accident; she was hit head on by a truck that the driver lost control of. With most of his time spent working to get enough money to take care of everyone, he spent little time with them all when he had a few moments of peace.

Letting out an exasperated groan, he clasped a hand to his head before realizing them helping out would be futile. They were only twelve years old and hey, boys would be boys. He figured they were only alleviating the boredom from being stuck inside the car and just let them have their fun, yet their older siblings would be more mature to help out with carrying their things inside.

"Right, lets get everything unpacked," He said to them, gesturing to the back of the truck as he made his way over there.

"Sure thing dad," Henry said, cracking his knuckles as he followed him. He was the oldest of the five, eighteen years old and shouldered a lot of responsibility by looking out for his siblings when their father was busy working. His facial features bore some close resemblance to his father, except he inherited his mother's dark raven hair but got his blue eyes from his father. One of his most notable features was his large muscular bulk he had, gained over the years of playing on his old high school football team; the Upperton Uakari's, though the name wasn't as good as the Middleton Mad-Dogs or the Lowerton Lions.

Mervin just let out an exasperated moan, slumping against the side of the car.

"Can't we just rest for a minute?" He whined, as a huge yawn came on. "I'm too tired to go carrying our stuff into the house!"

"Now Mervin," Henry said, lifting a large chair out of the truck. "You know the sooner we get this over with, then the sooner we can rest. Besides, I'm tired too but you don't see me whining about it."

"Uh, can we focus on how I feel about this?!" He said, crossing his arms while he went over to the back of the truck.

A year younger than Henry, Mervin was the second oldest of the five Go children. He was just as tall as his brother but he didn't have his muscular frame, instead he was quite slender. With brown hair grown into a short ponytail and blue eyes, he had quite a long face. He was the more annoying one of the five siblings, mainly due to his narcissism; constantly complaining about the smallest things that affect his life and ensuring all focus was on him.

"Like anyone cares," Their sister muttered, finding one of the large boxes filled with her stuff and taking it out of the truck.

"I heard that!" Mervin snapped, while his sister just rolled her eyes, walking over to the house.

"Pfft, whatever."

Their sister, Sherry, was fifteen years old and the only daughter of the family. With long flowing raven hair and emerald eyes, she bore a very close resemblance to her mother; especially her facial features. She hated it when Mervin complained about things, besides it wasn't like he was the middle child of the family, unlike her. With their mother dead and their father devoting the little free time he had with her brother's, she hardly got any quality time with her only remaining parent. At most times she felt like she was hardly noticed by her father, so she took up various hobbies to try be more outgoing; her favorite activity to sate her need for a physical outlet was martial arts.

Taking up lessons from a young age, she was already a black belt in four different styles but was eager to learn different methods of hand to hand combat. Yet her father didn't seem to have much time for noticing her achievements; remembering that at one time when she took part in a tournament the only members of her family to cheer her on was her brothers, her father was working at the time. Channeling her frustration for her father's absence, she used it as fuel to wipe the floor with the other contenders; most of them totally humiliated guys who got their butt handed to them by a girl.

Heading on inside and dropping the box by the hallway, she saw the interior of the house was more spacious than their old one. To the left was the living room and an adjoining dining room which was connected by a wooden arch frame, down the hallway was the kitchen which had a sliding glass door that lead to the backyard and the right had a room which their dad intended to be his study. A large stairway lead to the upper floor of the house, where their bedrooms and bathroom were situated, underneath the stairs was a door that lead to the basement.

"Hey there lil' lady," A gruff voice said behind her, belonging to one of the mover's. "Coming though."

Stepping aside to let him and his colleague carry the large couch inside, she returned outside to get the rest of their stuff. While they worked hard unloading the truck, Sherry couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy for her younger brother's, their cheerful voices wandering in the air while they played. At least they had it easy for them.

After what felt like hours, they finally managed to unload all of their possessions, the hallway jam packed with cardboard boxes. But their hard work wasn't over yet, for they still had to move all of the stuff into their respected rooms. A faint tapping noise caught Sherry's attention, glancing at a window she saw specks of rain water splattering against the glass and as if on cue, her younger brother's called out in alarm.

"Woah! Quick, get inside!"

A louder tapping came from the kitchen, the twins knocking on the glass door as the rain started to fall more heavily each second, gradually getting soaked by the water. Smirking at their misfortune, she went over to the door and rested her hand on the handle, playfully tormenting them.

"Sis, let us in!" They said in unison.

"What's the magic word?" She asked, in a sing-song tone of voice.

"PLEASE!"

Giggling softly to herself, she opened the door to let them in; her younger brother's looking like they had been thrown into a large swimming pool. Although they did get the last laugh on her, quickly shooting each other a knowing glance before they got their revenge on her.

"Thanks sis," They said, before shaking themselves dry like a dog would, splashing their sister with rain water while they laughed.

"GUH, YOU LITTLE...!" She snarled, wiping the water from her face while they dashed off and each grabbed a box with their names on it, racing upstairs. "You're gonna pay for that!"

Storming after them before grabbing a box full of her stuff, she went upstairs to rant at her little brother's, finding them in an empty room that they chose for their own. Gulping nervously, they smiled sheepishly while their sister grabbed them by the collars, glaring at them.

"Quick lesson for you guy's," She growled. "Don't annoy someone who is a black belt in for forms of martial arts! Got it?!"

"Yes sis," They said apologetically, lowering their heads and giving her their trademark sad faces. "Sorry."

"Ugh, don't that guy's!" She groaned, reacting the same way Superman would to Kryptonite. "Ah, fine! You're forgiven, just put those looks away!"

"Yay, thanks sis!" They laughed, wrapping their arms around her in a playful hug. Rolling her eyes with embarrassment, she reluctantly wrapped her arms around them to hug them back although she couldn't help but smile at their cute behavior. Aside from her hard exterior, she did have a soft spot that shown itself from time to time.

"Okay, enough of the mushy stuff," She said, reasserting her usual hard behavior and breaking the hug gently. "I gotta find my room quick before all the good ones are taken."

Picking up the box and leaving her brother's room, she looked around the top floor and to her annoyance she found all the other bedrooms were already taken. Mervin had picked the one opposite the bathroom, so he could get in their first and Henry chose one that suited his needs. Her father already placed a few boxes of his stuff in the master bedroom, ready to help the mover's carry up their beds to the top floor and start assembling them.

"Are you kidding me!" Sherry snarled, loud enough to get her family's attention. "Where am I gonna sleep?"

"Woah, calm down Princess," Her father said, heading over to large wooden trapdoor on the ceiling and pulling on the drawstring, lowering a ladder that lead up to the attic. "The realtor said the attic was converted into a bedroom."

_'Ugh, I so hate it when he calls me Princess!'_ Sherry thought, before she finally spoke.

"The attic?! You so cannot be serious!"

"Hey, it's not that bad," Mervin joked, chuckling a little. "You can keep the spider's company."

An icy cold glare wiped the smirk off his face, her brother instinctively retreating into his room and closing the door while she sighed with defeat.

"Oh man, the attic!" She grumbled under her breath. "Can't freaking believe it!"

Climbing up the rungs and throwing the box over the edge, she pulled herself up into the attic, expecting it to be a complete dump. She couldn't have been more wrong.

Instead of it being dark, dusty and dirty, it turned out to be quite bright a clean. The floor was decorated with pine wood panelling and the walls painted a pearly white, while the shape of the roof made the attic quite spacious to walk around in. It was quite warm too since the previous owners had the roof insulated so it wouldn't be cold in winter. The windows were large and easy to open, to let a cool breeze in on hot summer days; the height of which her room was gave her a perfect view of the neighbourhood. Poking their heads up through the trapdoor, the twins jaws dropped in amazement at the sight of what they considered the best room in the house, immediately trying to bargain with their sister.

"Hey, how 'bout a trade?" They asked in unison, sounding almost hopeful.

"Nuh-uh, I so call dibs!" She smirked, gesturing to the box of stuff on the floor. "Besides, my stuff is already in here. Now would you kindly move your butts off the ladder? I gotta unpack!"

* * *

_**SHEGO OF TEAM GO, YEAR 1**_

_**RE-BOOT**_

_**-PROLOGUE-**_

_**LADY FATE CAME A' KNOCKING...**_

* * *

A week had passed since they moved in, taking a few days for them to finally unpack all of their stuff and put it in their respected rooms. During that time they were greeted by their neighbours who welcomed them to the neighbourhood, bringing them some home cooked food as a house warming present; however the cabbage and spinach casserole an elderly neighbour brought over was thrown out, although they pretended to have eaten it to avoid hurting her feelings.

It was great seeing several new kids their ages too, some already going to Stop City High like Sherry was going to. The Lynn's had a daughter named Adrena, who was very spirited and liked doing exciting physical activities such as rock climbing and surfing. Adrena suggested to Sherry that she should tag along with her to the Stop Forest Activity Centre, where she planned going white water rafting the next weekend. With an exciting opportunity for that, how could she refuse?

At that moment Sherry was lying on her bed while flicking through a Club Banana Fashion Styles magazine, while her brother's waited downstairs for the pizza they ordered to arrive. Their father was currently at work but didn't finish until later in the evening, plus the commute back through the city would take an hour so he would be back very late at night. He left them some money so they could order take-out for a treat after such a stressful week.

The attic was now completely decorated with all of Sherry's stuff; a small desk over by the window with a small bookshelf on top that had her favorite stories, a single bed that was decorated with light blue bed sheets and a large oak wardrobe, packed full of her clothes. By the window was a bean bag with several cushions beside it, while a large navy blue carpet covered the wooden floor. It was actually not too bad a place but still, it didn't feel the same like her old room; she actually did miss Upperton a lot.

Closing the magazine and tossing on her desk, she opened her beside drawer to take out a photo album that contained treasured moments in her life, smiling to herself as she sat at her desk and flicked through it.

A photo of herself back on the Upperton High Cheer Squad, dressed in her old uniform that shown her toned mid-section and legs; a light blue top with magenta trim and matching short skirt. Standing next to her with her arm wrapped around her shoulder's was another member of the squad with tanned skin and baby blonde hair; her friend since summer camp, Vivian Porter or Viv for short. Together in their hands they held the Regional Cheer Competion trophy, the photo taken on the day they won. Like her martial arts tournament, her brother's cheered her on while her father was at work, though he did congratulate her once she got back home.

Another picture was one of herself when she was five; on her first day at Camp Wannaweep, which was also the day she first met Viv. She was dressed in a light blue one-piece swimsuit while Viv wore a white one, swimming together in Lake Wannaweep. Over the years they stopped going to Wannaweep when the Science Camp opened up, Vivian wanting to go there as science was her favorite subject to which Sherry tagged along. There were rumors while they were there that dangerous chemical were being dumped into the lake, though they all dismissed it as some made up hoax. There wasn't any way that the camp staff would be that irresponsible.

She continued going through the album when the ring of the doorbell snapped her out of her moment of nostalgia, closing the book and glancing at the digital alarm clock on her bedside drawer, smirking slightly.

_'Pizza guy's late, which means its free,'_ She thought, getting up from the desk and going downstairs, answering the door before her brother's. If they did then the pizza guy would have duped them into thinking it was on time, though he can't fool her. Standing before her was a thin, geeky nineteen year old with long greasy hair which he kept brushing out of his eyes. Before he could speak Sherry crossed her arms, gave him one of her trademark annoyed glares and spoke in a tone of voice to match it.

"You're late," She said, savouring the sight of him being intimidated by her presence. "So I don't have to pay."

"What? Aw c'mon, I was like late by a minute! I was stuck in traffic and then I got a little lost..."

"Hey, not my problem," Sherry said darkly, taking the pizza boxes from his hands. "Still, how about I give you a tip?"

"Really?" He said hopefully, perking up a little. "Man, that'd be great!"

"Next time, use a road map!" She snapped, completely wiping the smile off his face.

Upon saying that she closed the door on his face, chuckling to herself when she heard him trudge back to his car and drive off before taking the boxes into the kitchen. Henry helped take the dishes out of the cupboard while Sherry opened the boxes, the aroma of pepperoni, cheese and mushrooms filling her nostrils. They were about to serve it up when the twins came in, pointing towards the treehouse.

"Hey, how about we eat it in there?" One of them suggested.

"C'mon it'll be fun!"

"_Weeell_, it does sound like a good idea but...hmm, I don't know," Sherry said, giving it some thought but made up her mind from the cute expressions on her brother's faces. "Ah fine, treehouse it is then!"

"YAY!" They cheered, running out into the backyard laughing.

The late summer night was still warm but would soon cool down once the sun had set and the stars came out, a soothing melody of the evening birdsong filling the air. A soft breeze was pleasant on their skin, as they took the boxes outside and up into the treehouse. Inside the cosy structure they got comfortable on the spare pillows the twins had brought up there a few days ago to sit on, digging in to their feast. Upon first bite, it was pretty darn tasty.

"Mmm, this ain't half bad," Mervin said, with a mouthful of pizza.

"Nah, it's not as good as old Toni's pizza parlour," His sister said, thinking back to the pizza's they used to order there. "Remember the old Toni special?"

"Oh yeah! He always used to put extra cheese on ours whenever we ordered from him!" Wesley said, licking his lips. "That was so great!"

"Man, I actually miss Upperton," Wendel sighed, thinking about their hometown. "Sure was a great place to live in."

"Wish we didn't have to move," His brother added, just as glumly. Henry patted them on the shoulder's, smiling kindly.

"I know how you feel but dad had to take that job offer," He explained, remembering how much their father struggled to pay the rent. "Now with his new job, he won't have as much money worries to think of."

"But still, it was our home," Their sister said, shifting her gaze to all of them. "It was where we were born and raised, made friends and had good times...as well as bad."

A silence filled the air as they all thought about their memories of their hometown, mainly focusing on the good ones to cheer themselves up. The quiet atmosphere seemed to go on for a while until Henry spoke up, lifting a slice of pizza in the air as if making a toast.

"To Upperton," He said, smiling while his siblings raised their pizza slices too, before speaking in unison.

"To Upperton!"

They ate and talked about fond memories, which developed into a competion to see who had the most embarrassing moment of all time. The twins remembering the day they accidentally placed a baby picture of them when doing a slide show presentation for class, going red while the other's laughed at that.

"No, it had to be the time you got your Frisbee stuck in the old oak tree at Upperton Park," Mervin said, pointing his thumb towards Henry. "So you got Henry to climb up the tree to get it for you!"

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Wesley laughed, registering the look of embarrassment on his older brother's face. "He managed to throw it down...!"

"But then he got stuck!" Wendel finished, breaking out into fits of laughter. "Oh man, everyone was staring at him when the fire department came to the rescue!"

"Oh that was nothing," Henry said, glancing at Mervin as he got his revenge. "What about the time we went to Middleton and took a look round the mall there?"

Mervin stopped laughing when that memory came back, his face turning bright red while the other's burst out laughing, knowing what happened all too well on that day.

"Oh yeah, the restroom incident!" Sherry giggled, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. "He needed to use it, as did the twins so they walked up there together."

"Yeah, we were playing something on the Game Guy while not looking where we were going...," Wesley said, holding his sides.

"...then we bumped into a mall security guard," Wendel finished. "Which Mervin just laughed at and said..."

"Yeah I remember," Mervin said, crossing his arms before speaking in a humiliated tone of voice. "I said 'You guy's should really watch where you are going!'"

"Which was _sooo_ ironic because you walked into the ladies restroom by mistake!" Sherry giggled before breaking out into peals of laughter. "Boy was that embarrassing! I remember hearing the women scream with fright and you walking out with such a red face!"

Mervin gave his sister an annoyed glance but that turned into sly grin when he remembered she too had a few embarrassing moments, picking one that was really cringe worthy.

"If you thought that was funny, then what about your first day at Upperton High?" He said, her laughter abruptly ending as she turned a bright pink. She remembered that day all too well, although the twins didn't know about it her older brother's did as they were there to witness it.

"Don't...you...dare!" She gasped, knowing it was too late, Henry already began telling the story.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Henry smirked. "You finished using the restroom at school and we were nearby when you walked past some guy who said 'Nice tail!' to you before turning to talk to him."

"You thought he was flirting with you, so you started flirting back with him when really..." Mervin began, only for his sister to finish the sentence for him.

"...I had a strip of toilet paper hanging out from the back of my jeans," Sherry moaned, slumping her head while her brother's burst out laughing. "Oy, looks like I win the most embarrassing moment then."

"Nah, I won that," Mervin boasted, jabbing a thumb to his chest. "I was so embarrassed that I couldn't set foot in Middleton again."

"Woah, how can that win?! Do you have any idea how humiliating it is for me to walk past a totally hot guy with toilet paper trailing out back?! That's the winner, no question about it!"

Once they finished their pizza and finished talking about old times, the sun had already set and the stars sparkled in the infinite cosmos above them, the soft shrill chirps of crickets joining the birds that continued to sing. The twins were gazing out of the window and pointing at the stars, trying to work out what names the constellations were while their older brother's discussed what their new school would be like. Henry planned on trying out for the football team while Mervin had to build an all new social circle around him, since he loved being the centre of attention.

Sherry had her arms folded under her chin like a pillow and gazed out of the other window, over to the distant cityscape of Stop City, the bright lights of the skyscrapers looked like glowing pin dots. She wondered which one had her father in when the twins spotted something in the night sky, staring at it in puzzlement.

"Hey, what sort of star is that?" Wesley said, scratching his head.

"Dunno, maybe sis knows," His brother added, catching his sister's attention as she shuffled over to them, glancing out the window. "But I don't think it's a star."

"Okay then, what'cha see then?" She asked wearily, glancing up at the sky. "So where is it then?"

"That one, the one glowing different colors," Wendel said, pointing towards a small glowing object in the sky that flashed blue, then purple, followed by red and then green before repeating the same process again. "See it?"

"Yeah, I see it," She said, frowning at the sight of it. "Stars don't flash like that and they certainly don't change color."

"See, told ya!" Wendel said, nudging his brother. "It's probably the uh...what's it called again? Aha, the northern lights!"

"And it's not the Aurora Borealis!" Sherry sighed, rolling her eyes before giving a perfectly logical answer. "It's probably some satellite in stationary orbit."

"Er...come again?"

"Grr, it means the satellite is matching the speed of the Earth's rotation, fixing itself above a certain point! So to us it appears it's just staying perfectly still!"

"Oh!" They said in unison, pretending they understood when really they didn't before continuing to look out the window. "Say, why's it growing bigger?"

"What?!" Sherry said skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "Lemme see again."

Leaning her head out the window she saw the object was getting bigger, there was no doubt about that but what made her feel uneasy was that something seemed different about their surroundings, though she couldn't hear it over her older brother's voices.

"Hey, guy's?" She said, grumbling under her breath when they continued talking. "HEY, ZIP IT!"

"Woah sis, what's with all the..." Henry began to say, only for his sister to hold up a hand to silence him.

"Guy's, listen," She said, in a very serious tone of voice. Everyone fell silent and listened intently for a few seconds, hearing absolutely nothing.

"Uh sis, I can't hear anything," Henry said, baffled when his sister slapped a hand to her forehead and grumbled furiously under her breath.

"That's exactly the point!" She snarled in frustration, her teeth clenched tightly shut to mask the tremendous fear she felt. "No crickets! No birdsong! Nothing!"

"Then why are they all si..." Mervin began to say, when they all suddenly jumped with fright at a terrible sound.

The birds took flight, the sound of their wings beating frantically in the air, along with their cries of terror. Even the squirrels dropped from the trees to the ground, shrieking in horror as they scampered away. In the distance they heard a few neighbours dogs suddenly start barking uncontrollably, warning everyone of great peril.

Sherry nearly lost her balance when the twins rushed to her, wrapping their arms tightly around her, trembling in fear. Hugging them tightly in return, she tried to figure out what was going on when a new sound filled the air; a low rumbling of expanding super heated air that usually is the result of a lightning bolt, commonly known as thunder. But it didn't sound like any thunder they heard before though, the rumbling was continuous and steadily growing louder with each passing second. The wooden planks of the treehouse began to shake, clattering together as a strong vibration pulsed throughout the area.

In nearby houses, windows and picture frames began to resonate, alarmed neighbours quickly heading into closets or bathrooms, fearing it was an earthquake. Letting go of her brother's, Sherry peered out the window and gasped in horror at the sight before her. A large flaming object was hurtling towards them, burning with all the colors of the rainbow and would strike in a matter of moments.

"QUICK, GET OUT!" She screamed, forcing her brother's towards the exit in a futile attempt to escape, just as the comet struck the treehouse.

A tremendous explosion rocked the area; the five young Go's shielded miraculously as a strange energy suddenly enveloped them, protecting them from the devastation that followed. The treehouse and tree itself were instantly obliterated upon impact, chunks of wood flying out in all directions as the shockwave blasted outwards. Windows shattered and the ground cracked open, various alarms in nearby houses set off by the impact. A cloud of dirt was thrown up into the air, clumps of earth tossed into the sides of houses. Underground, gas and water pipes ruptured, shooting jets of flame and water several feet into the air. Telephone wires and power cables were torn off their poles, landing on the streets in a shower of sparks.

A rush of wind hammered into the surrounding houses; roof tiles, T.V. antennas and weather vanes ripped away and sent flying off hundreds of metres. Plaster and mortar cracked from the immense shock of the sound waves, leaving a high pitched whistle in everyone's ears. Everyone remained still a few minutes after the explosion before finding the courage to get up and leave their homes, cautiously stepping outside to view the devastation; by that time the glow on the Go's faded into them, leaving them unconscious from the shock. Fires were burning in several area, citizens rushing out to put them out before they spread. To their horror they saw the Go's home was the most affected; the entire rear of the house had been torn apart, revealing the rooms like that of a child's doll house.

But it wasn't the destroyed house that horrified them. It was the still bodies of the Go children that lay a few feet from the crater, smoke billowing in the air from the flames that burned the remains of the tree and wafted over to them. Rushing over, they expected the worst but were relieved when they found the Go's were still alive, praying to the divine miracle that spared them.

In the distance the shrill sounds of sirens pierced the air; from ambulances, police and the fire department, racing to the area that looked like it had been the location of a terrible war. No one knew at that moment; right after a once in a lifetime occurrence, events were set in motion to change five lives in ways they could not possibly have imagined.

* * *

On a quiet ward in Stop City General Hospital, the rhythmic beeps of heart monitors hung in the air while the Go's remained unconscious, their cuts and scrapes disinfected and bandaged. Outside in the waiting room, their father paced back and forth after hearing the news that his children survived after being struck by a comet; in what was considered to be a million to one accident.

He was just in the middle of finishing some paperwork when he received news of an accident at his home, the children rushed to hospital after reports of an explosion affected the entire neighbourhood. Right now emergency services evacuated residents while fighting to put out fires and repair gas mains, police officers were patrolling the area as criminals could easily break into houses with broken windows to take advantage of the devastation. Once he arrived at the hospital and learned his children were alive but unconscious, he was completely relieved by the news.

Inside the ward, a nurse was routinely checking on each other the patients, noticing Sherry stirred slightly and let out a weak moan. To the womans surprise she saw the young girl managed to open her eyes and rushed off to inform the doctor, who came running in with the nurse following him closely. He placed his hands of Sherry's shoulders as she started to sit up, taking care not to do anything that may hurt her.

"Wrr..m...," Sherry mumbled, her words slurred slightly from the morphine. Using all of her strength, she tried again and managed to get out her sentence. "W-Where...am I?"

"Stop City General," The doctor whispered, taking a small flashlight from his pocket and shining it into Sherry's emerald eyes. "No signs of concussion, fascinating considering what happened."

"Wha' y' talkin' 'bout?" She asked in a dazed voice, while a recent memory flashed in her mind and gave her the answer. "Y' mean the..._thing_?"

"Yes, its a miracle that anyone survived for that matter," He said. "I won't go into details. Right now you need to rest."

"My...bro..."

"Your brother's are safe and your father is still outside in the waiting room but you must get some sleep. The main focus here is that you recover."

Nodding weakly in agreement she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep, her body completely weakened from the shock, while the doctor and nurse left the ward. While she slept peacefully a strange occurrence to all of the five sleeping patients happened; the healing rate of their wounds steadily starting to increase as their body chemistry altered on a cellular level. They would be unaware that in the following morning, doctors would be left puzzled after making a complete recovery.

* * *

**SC90's Chapter Follow Up**

_Hey there y'all, I hope you enjoyed this reboot of my Shego of Team Go series. Since I lost a lot of fanfic ideas during a power failure in the middle of transferring some files, I gave this series of stories a complete overhaul and carefully watched the KP episodes that had her brothers in them for reboot that sticks more faithfully to the series; give or take a few minor details that Bob and Mark haven't clued us into yet. Here's hoping for Season 5...or a Team Go spin off series!_

**_This means the old Shego of Team Go, Year 1 fanfic has been deleted, this is now it's replacement._**

_Now I got a few explanations for this fanfic._

_1. This is entirely stand alone; has no references to my Darkest Legacy trilogy or other fanfics of mine. The plot will stick more faithfully to the series._

_2. Few elements from the original Shego of Team Go fanfic have been salvaged; except for the conspiracy behind their origins which involved DeMontford Industries and GJ, also Shego having a twin sister who died at birth. Like I said before, this will be completely stand alone._

_3. This improved story arc will focus on Shego balancing her civilian life and hero career, along with being the middle child of the family which will play a factor in her rise to villainy._

_4. Shego's age has been changed from 12 to 15 in this story, so she'll be in high school throughout most of this fanfic series._

_5. I'll later explain towards the epic finale of this first installment about why Shego has a constant green skin tone in the KP series, while in the brief appearance of Go Team Go and Stop Team Go, Hego's hair was black in his civilian identity and blue in his hero form, yet his caucasian skin remained normal. Now her brother Mego is shown to have purple hair and a slight purple skin tone while the Wego's have reddish hair with caucasian skin. So it appears that by activating their powers, their hair color becomes different except that only Mego and Shego's skin changes. So I came up with an epic finale to this installment which tackles that reason._

_Anyway please leave a review, I would love to have your feedback on this intro of the reboot._

_So until next time fellow KP fans!_


End file.
